marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Verse
As the Inheritors killed numerous Spider-themed heroes, the time-displaced Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) created a team to fight the enemies. Meanwhile, other villains were embarked in similar quests. Earth-12041's Goblin tried to gather the DNA from different Spider-Men across multiple universes, and the Multiversal Sinister Six attempted to conquer numerous universes by taking the Isotope-8 from one in specific. And while the Great Hunt takes place, the Spider-Army must find a way to defeat Morlun, Karn, and the rest of the Inheritors once and for all. List of Casualties These are the known "Fallen Spiders" already hunted and slayed by an Inheritor, according to Karn his family has hunted many totems, including hundreds of Spiders. For a complete list of casualties, either Spider-Totems or not, see this category. # Spider-Man 1602 (Peter Parquagh) # Fantastic Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # House of M Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Civil War Iron Spider (Peter Parker) # Armored Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Alternate Ai Apaec # Spider-Monster (Patton Parnel) # Alternate Spider-Friends Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Spider-Cat # Alternate Spider-Man Unlimited (Peter Parker) # Avengers Forever Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) # Timestorm Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) # Exiles Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara) # MC2 Peter Parker # Spider Moon-Man (Peter Parker) # Bullet Points Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) # Man-Spider (Peter Parker) # Vampire Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Forever Yesterday Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Spider-Man Unlimited MC2 Peter ParkerNew Spidey: Spider-Girl! # Spider-Man Reign (Peter Parker) # Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) # Golden Spongecake Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Mighty Defenders Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Cyborg Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Old Man Spider (Ezekiel Sims) # Assassin Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Six-Armed Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Spider-Wolf (Peter Parker) # The Goblin (Peter Parker) # Spider-Monkey (Peter Parker) # Captain Spider (Flash Thompson) # Captain Universe (Peter Parker) # Prince of Arachne (Peter Parker) # Arachnosaur # Spider-Girl (Betty Brant) # Capcom Games Spider-Man (Peter Parker) # Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) # Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) (Though he was later reborn almost immediately) # The Other # Negative Zone Spider-Man # Master Weaver # Thousands of other Spider-Totems | Part1 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 9 | Part2 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 10 | Part3 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 11 | Part4 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 12 | Part5 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 13 | Part6 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 14 | Part7 = Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 15 | CustomSection1 = Edge of Spider-Verse | CustomText1 = * * * * * * * * * * | CustomSection2 = Tie-ins | CustomText2 = Comics - in reading order! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Others * * Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 9 * Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 10 * Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 11 * Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 12 * Marvel Universe Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors - Spider-Verse Vol 1 1 * Marvel Universe Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors - Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 * Marvel Universe Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors - Spider-Verse Vol 1 3 * Marvel Universe Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors - Spider-Verse Vol 1 4 | Notes = * The event had a 5-paged prelude in Free Comic Book Day Vol 2014 Guardians of the Galaxy. * Four teams were formed during this event: Peter's Team, Otto's team, Spider-Men (Earth-TRN461) and the Web-Warriors (Earth-12041). * Writer Dan Slott mentioned that only eight versions of Spider-Man couldn't be used in Spider-Verse, including those partially owned by Sony Pictures (the Spider-Man from Sam Raimi's film trilogy, the Spider-Man from Marc Webb's film duology, the Spider-Man from Spider-Man: The New Animated Series, and the Spider-Man from The Spectacular Spider-Man). ** Although, Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man and Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man were referenced in Spider-Verse #2 , also a Spider-Man very similar to (or him) Tobey Maguire's Spider-Man has a cameo appearance in Spider-Woman #3. * Marvel's website has a Spider-Verse Scorecard written by Ben Morse, which lists most of the participating characters and provides "digital spotlights" of prior adventures where applicable. Notably, the Scorecard lists Spider-Ham 25th Anniversary Special Vol 1 1 as being set in Earth-25 instead of Earth-8311, and misspells "Assassin" as "Assasin" when referring to the Spider-Man from Earth-8351. * When asked on Twitter why the universe designations for Spider-Man Unlimited and Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #7 and for Spider-Gwen in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #9 differed from those listed in the Marvel Universe Appendix, Dan Slott responded that "unless mentioned in actual stories, designations in wiki entries and handbooks don't count." The validity of his statement is yet to be confirmed, and the wiki has made a policy of treating the "retconned" designations as alternate universes. ** In an official FAQ response in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 12 in regards to the universe designation of Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends, editor Nick Lowe stated that "There are a lot of universes out there, so maybe there's a version of the Amazing Friends who are still alive. I wouldn't bank on it, though." * Despite having gotten Spider powers from Peter Parker, the Venom symbiote and its progeny from Earth-616 are not counted as Totems. In spite of this declaration, versions of Venom and Carnage still appear alongside the various Spider-Men and Women that are depicted in the Web of Life and Destiny in Spider-Woman Vol 5 3. The editorial reason Agent Venom and other symbiote characters weren't included in Spider-Verse was because Marvel had to draw the line somewhere and chose to exclude the symbiotes from the event. * ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #14 reveals the event takes place the day before Ultimate Peter Parker was revealed to be alive after being revived by Oz. ** It is because the writers started working on Spider-Verse before Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man. | Trivia = * When asked if Spider-Boy would appear in Spider-Verse, Dan Slott sarcastically replied "Oh yeah, DC is going to let us do that, I'm sure. Let me call my DC contact right now.". ** However Spider-Boy still appeared as a cameo/easter egg in the last page of Spider-Verse #2. * Dan Slott said on Twitter that he was inspired by Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions.Dan Slott on Twitter * Spider-Verse was originally going to be a story set during Superior Spider-Man, and would've run in the place of the "Necessary Evil" and "Darkest Hour" story arcs. | Links = }} ru:Паучий мир pt-br:Universo-Aranha Category:Spider-Man Storylines Category:Multiverse